Biggs und Wedge
Biggs und Wedge sind zwei wiederkehrende Figuren in der Final Fantasy-Reihe. Es handelt sich bei ihnen in den meisten Fällen um Soldaten einer Armee von relativ niedrigem Rang und mit einem insgesamt geringen Einfluss auf die Spielhandlung. Gelegentlich sind sie vorübergehend spielbar oder werden als Gegner bekämpft. Im Vergleich zum Charakter Cid, der ebenfalls immer wiederkehrt und eine deutlich bedeutendere Rolle spielt, ist ihr Erscheinen eher als eine Art zu sehen. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy I In der ''Dawn of Souls-Version von Final Fantasy I tauchen Biggs und Wedj als automatische Namensvorschläge für den Dieb auf. Im 20th Anniversary-Remake des Spiels, welches keine deutsche Lokalisation erhalten hat, ist dies auch der Fall, wobei Wedj als Wedge bezeichnet wird. ''Final Fantasy IV :''Hauptartikel: Biggs und Wedge (FFIV). Zwar werden Biggs und Wedge in Final Fantasy IV niemals namentlich erwähnt, jedoch wird in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years erklärt, dass beide zu den Rotschwingen gehören und unter Cecil Harveys Kommando nach Mysidia gereist sind, um den Wasserkristall zu beschaffen. Was mit ihnen nach Cecils Suspendierung und unter dem Kommando von Golbez geschieht, ist nicht bekannt. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Biggs und Wedge besitzen im Interlude von ''Final Fantasy IV nur einen kleinen Auftritt. Sie befinden sich an Bord des Luftschiffes, welches Cecil und Rosa benutzen, um nach Damcyan zu fliegen. Es wird zudem bekannt, dass Biggs befördert wurde. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Biggs und Wedge treten erneut als Mitglieder der Rotschwingen auf und haben die Aufgabe den jungen Prinzen Ceodore Harvey auszubilden. Zu Beginn des Spiels sind sie kurzzeitig spielbar und stehen Ceodore im Kampf bei. Außerdem dienen sie als kurzes Tutorial, um den Spieler in die Spielmechanik der Mondphasen einzuweisen. Während Wedge Ceodore aufgrund von dessen Herkunft bewundert und sich somit nicht vorstellen kann, dass er bei seiner Prüfung zum Ritter versagen wird, ist Biggs skeptisch und macht deutlich, dass er dem Prinzen keinen Vorzug gegenüber anderen Soldaten geben werde. Biggs' ruppige Art gegenüber Ceodore ist jedoch nicht feindseliger Natur, sondern dient lediglich dazu dem Prinzen klar zu machen, dass ihn seine Stellung allein nicht schützen kann, sondern sein Können als Ritter. Nachdem Ceodore seine Prüfung in der Adamantengrotte bestanden hat, kehren sie nach Baron zurück, werden jedoch kurz vor dem Ziel von Monstern angegriffen. Ihr Luftschiff stürzt dabei aufgrund schwerer Beschädigungen ab. Sowohl Ceodore, als auch Biggs und Wedge, die den Prinzen geschützt haben, überleben den Absturz. Jedoch erliegen die beiden Soldaten kurz darauf ihren Verletzungen und sprechen Ceodore Mut zu, welcher nun das letzte Mitglied der Rotschwingen ist. Final Fantasy VI [[Datei:FFVI-Opening.png|thumb|Wedge und Biggs in ''Final Fantasy VI]] :Hauptartikel: Biggs und Wedge (FFVI). Biggs und Wedge erscheinen mit der Protagonistin Terra Branford in der ersten Spielszene. Sie sind Soldaten des Gestahlschen Imperiums und haben den Auftrag, eine gefrorene Esper aus den Minen der Stadt Narshe zu bergen. Dabei unterhalten sie sich über Terra, die sie aufgrund ihrer besonderen Kampffähigkeiten in die erste Reihe stellen, um sich selbst nicht den möglichen kommenden Gefahren aussetzen zu müssen. Sie reiten auf Magitek-Mechs durch die Stadt und setzen sich gegen die Zivilbevölkerung zur Wehr, die sie missbilligt und vertreiben will. Als sie die Esper namens Valigarmanda erreichen, werden sie von ihr attackiert und in eine andere Dimension verbannt. ''Final Fantasy VII :''Hauptartikel: Biggs (FFVII) und Wedge (FFVII). Biggs und Wedge gehören zu den aktuellen Mitgliedern von AVALANCHE und infiltrieren gemeinsam mit Jesse, Barret, Tifa und Cloud einen Mako-Reaktor in Midgar. Ihr Ziel ist es den Planeten zu retten, der durch die Förderung der Mako-Energie geschädigt wird. Sie haben ihren Unterschlupf in Tifas Bar, dem 7. Himmel, welche sich in den Slums von Sektor 7 befindet. Jedoch sterben sie im Laufe der Handlung, als der Shin-Ra-Konzern die Platte über Sektor 7 zum Einsturz bringt. ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Biggs und Wedge tauchen in ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII als Bots auf, welche der Spieler auf dem Weg von Nibelheim nach Gongaga trifft. Sie sind Teil eines Minispiels, bei dem Zack mittels eines Scharfschützengewehrs und verschiedenen Arten von Munition Bots ausschalten muss, um am Ende des Weges höherwertige Schätze zu bekommen. Biggs und Wedge sind die ersten Bots, die gemeinsam auftreten, nachdem der Spieler zuvor lediglich einen Bot pro Position erledigen muss. Der Bot Biggs besitzt dabei 9.999 TP, während Wedge nur über 7.777 TP verfügt. Empfehlenswert ist es zunächst für Wedge ein Explosivgeschoss zu verwenden und Biggs anschließend mit mehreren Schüssen zu erledigen, bevor dieser die Flucht ergreifen kann. ''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII In ''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII gibt es auf Biggs und Wedge lediglich eine indirekte Andeutung; nach der Landung im Eisenbahnfriedhof von Midgar führt der Protagonist Vincent Valentine eine kurze Unterhaltung mit einem Mädchen von der World Regenesis Organization. Sie erzählt ihm, dass ihr Bruder vor drei Jahren zu einer Shinra-Widerstandsgruppe gegangen und dann gestorben ist, als die Platte auf Sektor 7 herunter fiel. Somit muss ihr Bruder entweder Biggs oder Wedge gewesen sein, worauf aber nicht näher eingegangen wird. ''Final Fantasy VIII right|180px :''Hauptartikel: Biggs und Wedge (FFVIII). :Gegnerartikel: Biggs (Boss) und Wedge (Boss). Biggs und dessen Untergebener Wedge sind in Final Fantasy VIII zwei galbadianische Soldaten, auf die der Spieler im Verlauf der Handlung mehrfach trifft. Die erste Begegnung findet dabei auf dem Sendeturm in Dollet statt. Die beiden Galbadianer haben den Befehl, die Anlage wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen, werden dabei aber von Squall und seinen Gefährten gestört. Während der resultierenden kämpferischen Auseinandersetzung werden die Soldaten von El Viole, einem Monster, das auf dem Sendeturm haust, hinfortgeweht. Man trifft sie erst im Bezirksgefängnis D wieder und erfährt dabei, dass sie nach den Ereignissen in Dollet degradiert wurden. Es kommt erneut zum Kampf, als Xell, Quistis und Selphie ihren Ausbruchsplan in die Tat umsetzen. Nach dieser Begegnung trifft man das letzte Mal in der Lunatic Pandora auf Biggs und Wedge. Sie greifen die Truppe diesmal nicht an, sondern fassen den Entschluss, aus der Armee auszutreten. Weiterhin existiert eine Triple Triad-Karte mit Biggs und Wedge. ''Final Fantasy X :''Hauptartikel: Biggs (FFX) und Wedge (FFX). In Final Fantasy X spielen Biggs und Wedge erneut nur eine untergeordnete Rolle und stehen dem Spieler als potenzielle Blitzballspieler zur Verfügung. Sie können im Stadion in Luca für die Besaid Aurochs unter Vertrag genommen werden. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Biggs und Wedge treten wieder als Blitzballspieler auf, befinden sich jedoch zu Beginn der Saison bereits im Team des Möwenpacks. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|220px|Lightning, Biggs und Wedge In ''Lightning Returns haben Biggs und Wedge einen Auftritt und tauchen als Nebenfiguren in Yusnaan auf. Lightning trifft auf die beiden, als sie nach einem Weg sucht, den Augurenplatz zu betreten, um in den Palast zu gelangen. Sie organisieren inoffizielle und gefährliche Touren durch das Industriegebiet, um so ungeladenen Menschen den Zutritt zu besagtem Platz zu ermöglichen. Nachdem Lumina den Verbindungsweg zwischen den beiden Gebieten zerstört hat, bieten sie stattdessen Tötungsspiele an, bei denen es darum geht, eine gewisse Anzahl an Monstern zu besiegen. Dies wird vor allem von Menschen in Anspruch genommen, die vor dem vermeintlichen Ende der Welt noch einmal einen Nervenkitzel erleben wollen. Lightning kann die Nebenmissionen Safari des Todes und Spiel des Todes bei Wedge bzw. Biggs annehmen und dann an ihren tödlichen Spielen teilnehmen, wobei gerade bei letzterer viele menschliche Skelette herumliegen. Nach dem erfolgreichen Beenden von Spiel des Todes kann sie die beiden davon überzeugen, dass diese Spiele schlichtweg zu grausam sind. Sie entschließen sich daher dazu, ein Komikerduo zu gründen, um die Menschen in der verbleibenden Zeit aufzuheitern. ''Final Fantasy XIV In ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn sind Biggs und Wedge nichtspielbare Charaktere, wobei Biggs ein großgewachsener Roegadyn ist, Wedge hingegen ein kleinwüchsiger Lalafell. Vor der Siebten Katastrophe waren sie gemeinsam mit Cid Garlond in den Garlond-Metallwerken des Garleischen Kaiserreichs tätig, flohen anschließend aber nach Eorzea. Sie schließen sich dem Bund der Morgenröte an, der sie mit Cid wiedervereint, und stellen sich gemeinsam mit den Kriegern des Lichts dem Kaiserreich entgegen. Ab Patch 2.1 helfen sie Cid bei der Untersuchung des Kristallturms. ''Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics ist Biggs ein Gefolgsmann des Order of the Northern Sky, gegen den Ramza Beoulve, Gaffard Gaffgarion und Agrias Oaks zu Beginn des Spiels kämpfen. Wedge kann im späteren Spielverlauf als Gastcharakter in Zufallskämpfen auftreten. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance hat Biggs in der realen Welt in einer größeren Firma für Cid Randell gearbeitet. Kehren die Hauptcharaktere um Marche Radiuju nach dem Sieg über Li-Grim dorthin zurück, bringt Cid in Erfahrung, dass Biggs inzwischen seine eigene Firma gegründet hat. Der Name Wedge hingegen taucht nur in der englischen Lokalisation des Spiels auf, in der Biggs und Wedge mögliche Namen für Zufallsgegner und potenzielle Clanmitglieder sind. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions In ''Final Fantasy Dimensions stehen Biggs und Wedge Wache am Castle Lux als Sol, Diana und Glaive in selbiges eindringen und vom König aufgefordert werden Dianas Bruder Aigis zum Crystal Temple zu begleiten. Biggs und Wedge äußern jedoch Bedenken, ob die Gruppe die Reise zum Tempel überstehen werde. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Bei Biggs und Wedge handelt es sich in ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 um zwei Schwarzmagier, die den Spieler unterstützen. Sie bilden mit Jesse, die zur selben Charakterklasse gehört, ein Trio. Die drei Figuren tauchten bereits in Final Fantasy VII gemeinsam auf. Weiteres Auftreten ''Kingdom Hearts II Biggs und Wedge führen in ''Kingdom Hearts II jeweils ein Geschäft in Twilight Town. right In Chrono Trigger besitzen Biggs und Wedge einen Auftritt im auf dem zu Beginn des Spiels als Soldaten und werden dort von einem dritten namens Piette begleitet, wobei dieser seinen Ursprung ebenfalls im Star Wars-Universum hat. Darüber hinaus haben alle drei Charaktere den gleichen Sprite. Galerie Etymologie Die Namen Biggs und Wedge sind dem Star Wars-Universum entlehnt. Der Name Biggs stammt dabei von Biggs Darklighter, welcher gut mit Luke Skywalker befreundet war, aber beim Angriff auf den Todesstern durch Darth Vader ums Leben kam. Wedge Antilles ist, neben Luke Skywalker, bei der Schlacht von Yavin der einzige überlebende Pilot der „Roten Staffel“. Weblinks en:Biggs and Wedge fr:Biggs et Wedge Kategorie:Charakter (FFI) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVI) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVIII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFX) Kategorie:Charakter (FFX-2) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXII) Kategorie:Charakter (LR:FFXIII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFT) Kategorie:Charakter (FFTA) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII)